Five friends, Five choices, Five different lifestyles
by TrisVeyofIlleaDistrict12
Summary: Starting in Amity, ending in 5 different places. "If only they could be here with me. I miss them so much already." "I crawl into my bed and fall asleep thinking about the life I left behind." "All of us have our arms around one another. I miss them." "We were a really good team.I don't know if we can do it apart." "Tears pool up in my eyes, "Transferred . . . all of them did."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is just a new idea I came up with. Hope you like it!**

As long as I could remember it had been the five of us. We did everything together. Even before we were born, our moms were close. We were born all in the same year. Jake first and all of us following shortly after, me coming last; they never let me live it down. We've celebrated all of our birthdays together because they were all in within a month of each other. We have a big party in between all of our birthdays. We get closer every day.

On our first birthday party, our moms made a big deal out of it and invited the whole faction. As much as I remember it was a blast. I still have a picture in my room of the five of us with cake smashed on our faces with big smiles. I remember faintly that Kellen smashed his on his face first. We all thought it would be fun and did it as well.

Our third birthday was when we went to an art studio. Each of us choose a color of paint and put a handprint on a picture. The handprints were arranged in a circle so it looked like a flower. They copied it and we all have a copy. Mine hangs in my room. I know for a fact that the rest have it hanging too.

I have to say our thirteenth birthday was my favorite. Leslie's mom set up a pool in their front yard. Becca brought water balloons and water guns. She started the water fight later that afternoon. Me, and Jake were a team. Leslie and Kellen formed one too. Becca has always been the most independent out of all of us and insisted on being her own team. By the end, none of us could find Becca. Turns out she climbed a tree all the way to the top. After she climbed down my mom, always wanting to save memories, took a picture.

I guess I'm like her in that way. I love looking at our old photos. We all had our arms around each other in the picture. We complement each other well. We're all completely different, which makes me worry. What is going to happen at the choosing ceremony? If I'm right I'll be the only one left in Amity. I'll miss Kellen's laugh and his cake obsession. I'll miss Becca's adventures she took me on. I'll miss Leslie's red hair and her selflessness, always insisting I go first. Most of all I'll miss Jake. He was the closest to me. Our moms were the closest. I'll miss how he spouted off random facts. I'll miss them so much. I let one tear fall, and then I grab my bag and head out to meet them.

"Hey Lacy!" Jake calls as I walk onto my porch.

"Hey!" I call back. I join them walking beside Jake, with Leslie on his left, then Kellen, then Becca.

"What took you so long?" Kellen asks not bothering to filter what he says. I roll my eyes, and laugh.

"I was looking at our birthday photos," I reply.

"I miss the old days," Leslie sighs.

"Me too," Becca adds.

"Don't we all?" Jake says.

"We were a good team," Kellen tells us, even though we all know.

"I don't like how you used past tense," Becca says and she looks down at us.

"We all know we're completely different," he says.

I sigh, and hear a collective sigh down the row of us.

"Let's make the best of it right now." Leslie says.

"Always positive," Jake teases.

"Shut up," she jokes and shoves him lightly.

"Race you," yells Becca when the school comes into view.

I take off, digging my heels into the dirt. Becca passes me, unsurprisingly. She makes it to the parking lot and bends over to catch her breath. I am just about there when someone grabs me from behind and spins me around. I let out a yelp of surprise. The person puts me down, and Jake runs by and makes it to the parking lot. I laugh and shake my head, and then jog the rest of the way. Kellen and Leslie make it soon after, Leslie coming last.

"I was first again!" Becca says triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Leslie pants, still out of breath.

"I got second," Jake announces.

"Only because you cheated," I protest.

"Okay, the only way to settle this is through a race to the school doors," Kellen decides.

"GO!" I shout, and take off. I'm almost there when I feel familiar hands on my waist pulling me back, and he runs past me. I catch up to him and jump on his back.

"Hey!" he laughs, but keeps running.

"I win!" I yell while laughing.

"No, I win!" he says still laughing.

"We win," I say decisively.

Kellen, Leslie, and Becca jog over laughing their heads off.

"That was awesome!" Becca shouts still laughing like the rest of us.

"I have my ways," I tell them still on Jakes back.

We've all calmed down enough, I realize I'm still on his back. "You can put me down now."

"Right," he says as he puts me down.

"We're gonna be late for class," Leslie says.

"We're dead," Kellen announces.

We all start laughing again as we run down the halls together towards Faction history. I might not have long with them, but I can enjoy these moments we have.

It's not long before the five of us are sitting in the cafeteria waiting to take the aptitude test. Right now, Kellen and Jake are debating which flavor of cake is best. _I know great way to spend the day. Sarcasm._

"From Amity, Jake Bythe and Lacy Jackson," the lady calling names says. Me and Jake stand up and walk towards the hallway. He puts his arm around my shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze. He drops his arm and walks into room four and I walk into room five.

An Abnegation woman stands by a machine, and a chair that you would find at a dentist. That brings back another memory. After getting two teeth pulled and having the gas that makes you loony, Jake came to my house. My mom had told him I was in my room. She thought I was in my room. I was sitting on the roof. I was listening to him from outside. He called my name many times before laying on my bed. He then said that my bed smelled good like me, and I had to stifle a giggle. The next morning, he woke up in my bed while I started laughing. He was so confused. I told him what happened the night before. His face turned beet red. I've never let him live it down. I laugh silently.

"Get comfortable," the woman says.

I sit in the chair. She gives me a small glass with a blue liquid, and I trust her so I drink it. Then I fall asleep.

When I wake up, the woman is gone and instead there are two tables. "Choose," a voice says. I pick up the meat. A mean looking dog comes at me. I bend down in front of it and hold the hand with the meat in it. The dog eats the meat tickling my hand in the process. I giggle and look at it again. It doesn't look mean anymore. A girl comes into the room. I motion for her to come over and we pet the dog together.

The scene changes and now I'm on a bus. A man with scarred hands sits in front of me. "Do you know this man?" he asks as he shows me a picture. I'm about to say no, when I see the picture and realize I do know him. It's Jake! "You could save me," he says. "No, I'm sorry. I don't." I can't get Jake in trouble.

I wake up in the metal chair. The woman punches a few buttons. "What was my result?" I ask. The one word she says could change my life.

"Amity," she informs me.

"Okay, thank you."

I get up and walk out at the same time as Jake. He gives me what he hopes to be a reassuring smile, but I can tell he is stressed. We walk back and take a seat with our friends. Kellen and Becca are called next.

"How'd it go? Was it bad?" Leslie asks.

"It was fine," Jake answers shortly and looks down at his shoes.

Leslie exchanges a glance with me and I shrug. Leslie and I make small chat until Kellen and Becca return. Leslie goes to take her test. We all sit in silence, probably thinking about our decisions tomorrow. Leslie returns, and we all stand up to leave.

We walk in the same order we did on the way here. We go to our secret spot. Kellen pushes aside the vines and we all duck into the spot. Each of us sits on a beanbag, each of their colors match the color of the handprint we did on our third birthday.

"Guys, we need to talk," Kellen says and we all nod in agreement.

"We've been like siblings since before we were born," Leslie says.

"All for one," Jake starts.

"And one for all," we all say in unison.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Becca tells us.

"Are you all leaving?" I ask quietly.

"We all knew this was coming," Jake says just as quiet as I was.

"We're all different and we don't fit here, except for Lacy." Kellen says.

"I bet I can guess that none of us are staying," Becca says and her voice cracks.

"I am," I say, and tears fill my eyes.

"I'm going to Candor," Kellen says just loud enough so we can hear.

"Abnegation," Leslie says.

"Erudite," Jake says, and that's when my tears start pouring.

"Dauntless," Becca says through her tears.

I move to the floor and sob. Jake slides to the floor next to me and put his arms around me. Leslie comes next putting her arms around me too. Kellen and Becca move to the floor at the same time and now we're all in a group hug. Me and Becca are bawling our eyes out. Leslie is crying a little less than us. Kellen and Jake are trying to be the men they are, but they start crying too; certainly not as much though. Slowly one by one, we stop crying; me last of course.

We stand up, and walk out and towards our houses. Kellen's is first. He gives us each a hug. When he gets to me, I start crying again. "Hey, it's okay," he says, "You have to take care of our hideout. I'm gonna miss you, but I'll come on visiting day if I can, or you can. This isn't goodbye though." He smiles, and I laugh through my tears. He gives me a hug, walks to his porch waves at us one last time then walks inside.

Leslie's is next. She started crying again too. She gives us each a hug as well. "I'm gonna miss you so much," I sob. "I'm gonna miss you too. Visit me on visiting day, okay?" I nod. She hugs me tight. Then she walks to her porch. "Love you all!" she calls. I wave.

Then Becca's house is after Leslie's. She gives Jake a hug. Then she comes to me. "Oh my gosh, you and Leslie were like the sister's I never had," she says. I laugh through my tears that are slowing down, "You have sisters!" She laughs too. "Exactly," she tells me, "I'll be thinking about you all the time, visit me okay?" I nod. She gives me a long hug then walks into her house, hopping up the steps.

Jake's is right next to mine. I look at him, and my tears start all over. He wraps me in his arms, and gives me a minute. I slow them down enough to talk to him. He pulls back so he can look at me. He has tears in his eyes too. "Lacy, I don't know where to begin. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. You're like the sister I've never had like Becca said; maybe more. I'm taking pictures of you with me." I laugh. "And the rest of them of course," he adds. "I'll never forget the day we spent on the roof. Goodbye, Lacy," he says. "Why do you have to go?" I ask him still crying. "Because I don't fit," he tells me. "But you could," I cry. "I couldn't," he says. He lets go. I smile weakly. "Bye," I choke out. "Bye, Lace." He turns and walks into his house.

When I get to my home, I'm still sobbing. I put on the first pajamas I can find and cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I have the next three or four chapters written already. They're just waiting to be posted. 5 reviews? Then I'll post early.**

The next morning, I wake to someone shaking me. "Lacy, sweetheart, wake up," it's my mom. I pull my covers up over my head so I don't have to go to the choosing ceremony. She pulls my covers away. "Mom!" I groan. "Get up," she sings. I sit up and rub the last final tears from my eyes. Last week, Becca, Leslie and I decided to match. So, I put on the yellow dress, red tights, and yellow combat boots as planned. I put my light brown hair in a waterfall braid, and I walk downstairs.

I eat a bowl of lucky charms. I smile. When we were fifteen, we had a sleepover and Leslie asked for a bowl of lucky charms. She went into a ten-minute hissy fit because we didn't have any. The rest of us were dying with laughter. When she stopped throwing a fit, and we stopped laughing, we walked to the store. On the way back, Kellen took off and yelled back at us that if we wanted any we would have to catch up. We all exchanged a glance and took off after him. Jake threw me over his shoulder, and I shrieked with laughter. In the end, we all had a nice bowl of lucky charms.

Once the memory passes, I check my hair one last time before walking outside. They still waited for me. I smile at them. This time I walk in the middle of them, Leslie and Kellen on my left, and Jake and Becca on my right. Leslie links her arms through mine and Kellen's. So I link my arm through Jake's, and he links his through Becca's. So we walk linked together one last time.

Once at the Hub, we take a seat and unlink our arms. Jake put his hand in mine and Becca's though. I grab Leslie's hand, and she grabs Kellen's. I wanna stay linked until the last possible minute. This year Candor is running the ceremony.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tired of it," the Candor leader says and a nervous laugh runs through the Hub. "When the young people today choose they will become initiates; and we hope they become members of our society. Choose wisely."

He starts calling names. I don't pay attention until he calls,

"Becca Tames."

She looks down at the rest of us one more time, gives a small smile, lets go of Jake's hand, and walks to the stage. She takes the knife from the Candor representative, looks back at us again, and then she cuts her hand. As she told us, she holds it over the Dauntless bowl and lets it drip.

"Dauntless."

I let a small tear fall from my eye, and Jake squeezes my hand. Other names are called and then,

"Kellen Smith."

He does what he has to do, lets go, smiles and waves. He walks to the stage, takes the knife, cuts his hand, and holds it over the Candor bowl. It drips.

"Candor."

More tears fall, and Leslie and Jake squeeze my hands. I ignore some more, until,

"Leslie Parker."

She squeezes my hand before giving me a one arm hug. She walks to the stage, takes the knife, and cuts her hand. And as I knew she would, she lets it drip in the Abnegation bowl.

"Abnegation."

By this point, I'm slowly crying. Jake wraps his arm around my shoulders, taking my right hand in his right hand. Then the moment I've been dreading,

"Jake Blythe."

He squeezes my shoulders one last time, as well as my hand. Then he kisses my cheek, lets go, and stands. He walks to the stage, takes the knife, and looks back at me for a lingering moment. He cuts his hand, and puts it over the Erudite bowl. And it drips.

"Erudite."

Then the tears start falling freely. I ignore everything until I hear my name.

"Lacy Jackson."

I wipe my eyes. Then I walk to the stage and take the knife from the Candor representative. I cut my hand, and wince. _Ouch. _I hold my hand over the Amity soil and let it drip.

"Amity."

**Becca POV (Surprise!)**

My tears are falling freely by the time Lacy chooses Amity. I'm glad with my choice, but NOT leaving my friends. I should've stayed with Lacy; she was the closest to me. I wouldn't of have fit though, no matter how hard I tried. I fit with the Dauntless. I'm excited, and I can't seem weak, so I stop crying or try.

The Dauntless stand and start to head out the door. I look back one last time and get a glimpse of Leslie in Abnegation, Lacy in Amity, Jake in Erudite, and Kellen in Candor. I'm gonna really, really miss them. I run with the Dauntless, to underneath the train tracks. They start climbing the supports, and I follow. I almost slip, but an Erudite transfer with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes reaches out his hand and I accept it. He pulls me up.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"Yeah, no problem," he replies.

Then, I hear the train horn. It comes around the corner. I run in the direction of it. It passes me. _Good thing I wore my hair in a bun. _The Dauntless jump on and press a button so it opens. I jump on the back and press the button like they did, but it doesn't open. The same Erudite transfer jumps on right next to me and presses it hard. It opens.

"You catch on quickly," he smirks.

"I do what I can," I say smirking too.

He pulls himself into the car, and reaches a hand out to pull me in. Either my eyes aren't red anymore or he ignores it.

"I'm," he hesitates, "I'm Leo."

"Becca," I stick my hand out and he shakes it.

I slide down the wall, tuck my knees up to my chest and cry for everyone I left. Someone sits next to me and puts their hand on my back.

"You okay?" they ask.

"Fine," I reply softly through my tears.

"I don't believe you," they say.

"I'm not, but I don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Okay, I'll respect that," they say.

"THEY'RE JUMPING!" someone shouts after a while.

"Come on, Becca," someone says. I look up, wipe my eyes, and take Leo's hand. He pulls me up like I weigh nothing.

"On three," he says and I nod. "One." Oh my gosh. "Two." Wait a building!? "Three." I run and leap out of the train car. I land on the gravel and do a tuck and roll. I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Leo asks looking at me weirdly.

"I don't—"I burst out laughing again. "—don't know."

"Get up!" someone yells. I stand up. "Welcome to Dauntless! I'm Eric one of your leaders," a person with short hair that flips over on top and a couple piercing above his eyebrow-Eric says, "The initiate entrance is through here. You must jump off this building. If you're not brave enough, Get out."

We all exchange glances. "I'll do it," Leo and I say at the same time. Eric rolls his eyes. "Which one of you is it gonna be?" Leo motions for me to go. I step up to the ledge where Eric is standing; he hops down. I step up and turn to face the other initiates. Then I lean back, and fall. I love the falling sensation, but it's too short. I hit a net. Someone pulls it down, and I roll. Multiple hands stick out towards me. I grab the first one. They pull me out.

"What's your name?" a petite blonde girl with blue-grey eyes asks me.

"Becca," I say.

"Make the announcement, To-Four," she says. _What kind of name is ToFour? Like tofu? _

"First Jumper-Becca!" ToFour shouts. Cheering erupts from the shadows, and I smile.

"You can stand over there while we wait for the others," the blonde girl says, motioning to the other side of the hallway/cave. I stand to wait over there for the others.

Once we're all on solid ground, ToFour and the blonde turn towards us.

"My name is Four," _I thought it was ToFour. But if his name is Four, the blonde messed it up. Like he has another name! _"I'll be one of your instructors, along with Tris," he says as he motions at the blonde-Tris.

They give us a tour of the Pit and the Chasm then take us to the dormitory. I slip off my dress and put on a black tank top. Slipping off the boots and leggings, I put on a pair of black sweatpants. I tuck the boots under the bed I choose, planning to keep them.

Four and Tris lead us to the cafeteria I assume. When the Dauntless see us they start cheering and I can't help but grin. I take a seat next to Leo and a few other initiates. I grab a hamburger and squirt some ketchup on it. I take a bite.

"Awkward silence," a guy with light brown hair and dark green eyes says and I laugh.

"We're busy eating," a girl says. She has wavy brown hair just past her shoulders and blue eyes.

"You guys have got to try this cake," another girl says. She has straight red hair, like Leslies, but unlike Leslies only goes to her shoulders.

"Why did you eat the cake first?" I ask and grin.

"I always eat desert first," she tells me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I need to know your names," Leo says.

"You 'need' too?" I ask laughing.

"Yes, I need too," he laughs.

"Melody," the girl that's across from Leo says.

"Micah," the only guy other than Leo says.

"Gabriella, but you can call be Gabby," the girl that ate cake first tells us.

"Becca," I say.

"And I'm Leo," Leo says.

I take a slice of cake after we introduce ourselves. As I take my first bite, I make a sound between a moan of pleasure and an animal noise. "Oh my gosh," I exclaim, "This is heaven!"

Each of them look at me weirdly, except for Gabby, but grab a slice of cake anyways. Once they all try it we're gushing about how good it is and debating what they used for ingredients. When it's time to go back to the dorms, I walk with Gabby and Leo.

After we get there, I take my hair out of the neat bun. I then put my wavy, long, blonde hair into a messy bun on top of my head. Then I climb into bed in what I'm wearing.

I can't believe I left them. I thought of Kellen when I ate the cake; he is obsessed with cake. I thought of Leslie when Leo helped me; she was always selfless. I thought of Lacey when I put my hair up into a messy bun; she always wore her like that. I thought of Jake when I jumped off the building; he hates heights. If only they could be here with me. I miss them so much already. After all the thoughts run through my head, I fall into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look, so nobody seems to like this story. I don't know if I want to continue it after this. Please review if you want me to continue. 5 reviews and I won't discontinue. Actually I'll still post the few chapters I have written then I'll stop. Thanks to the one person who reviewed. :/**

**Leslie POV (sorry if this is bad I know nothing about Abnegation initiation) **

After the ceremony finishes up, I stand up to leave. Then looking around and remembering my choice, I sit down, my cheeks growing hot. The Dauntless leave first, Becca among them. Then the Candor, with Kellen, Then Erudite, with Jake leaves. And last Amity leaves with Lacey; when she walks by she smiles at me. Once all the Amity is out, the Abnegation stand quietly and file out. I turn to talk to the person next to me, but remember. I'm gonna need to learn to forget myself before I fail initiation.

As we get on the bus, I see Jake getting into an Erudite car. I give a small wave, and he waves back. Then I climb onto the bus. There are not enough seats so I offer my seat to an Abnegation man. He nods in approval. There ends up not being enough space in the bus so I get off wanting to show off my good Abnegation side. There are about twenty others that didn't get on. The bus makes a sputter and off it goes.

"You guys could walk," an Abnegation-born guy with blonde hair and light green eyes offers.

"And you can come too," I insist.

"No, no I'm fine," he protests.

The others start to walk. "Come on," I grab his hand and tug him along. It isn't until the Abnegation houses are in sight that I realize I'm still holding his hand.

"Oops, I'm sorry," I stutter letting go of his hand immediately.

He flashes a smile, "it's okay. I enjoyed holding your hand." I blush a deep crimson, more than when I realized I was still holding his hand.

I follow the rest of the initiates to the government building. Marcus Eaton, the leader, stands on the steps. "Welcome to Abnegation," he begins, "Tonight in your honor the best cooks we have prepared a meal. After dinner, I will show you the dorms. Now, if you could follow me to the dining room reserved for special occasions. Like this."

I walk beside the guy I met earlier. I don't know if it's impolite to ask his name or not, so I don't. Mr. Eaton holds one door open and the guy holds the other. They both nod at me when I pass. I give a small smile, lingering at the guy longer. I try to let everyone be seated first, but it's kind of hard. Everyone is trying to be selfless. _How do they survive? I mean they would have an argument for hours insisting the other person go first._

I finally just sit at an empty table close to the wall. The guy sits next to me. Other initiates follow. We sit there awkwardly until some Abnegation brings out plates. They look heavy so I offer to help, but they wave away my offer.

"Trying to kiss up already," the guy whispers in my ear making me jump.

"I am not," I protest.

He just smiles at me. An Abnegation woman leans in between us to set some dishes on the table. We wait until all the other tables have food too. The woman leans in between and pulls the top off the dishes plain chicken in one dish, bread in another, and peas in the last. I let everyone serve themselves before I lean forward and reach for the tongs, but the guy is one step ahead of me. He gets a chicken and puts it on my plate. I lean back. He gets me a piece of bread and some peas too.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"My pleasure," he says.

I give him a small smile and start on my peas. I'm about to put a spoonful of peas in my mouth when his elbow bumps mine and I spill them on myself. I start laughing. He gives me a warning look, and I stop when I realize everyone is staring. My face heats up and I pick my peas up. Then I take a bite of my bread, eventually everyone turns away. When I take a bite of chicken I want to reach for some barbeque or something, but I can't. I make a face but I hide it and hope no one saw.

Once the initiates and I are finished, Mr. Eaton motions for us to follow him. We all stand and put our dishes on a counter that looks into the kitchen. Mr. Eaton leads us to a pair of double doors. He opens one and lets us all file inside. Bunk beds line the walls. He informs us that we have to be up at eight o'clock so we can do something that he kept a secret. I see that one side has girl clothes on the beds the other has boy clothes. I select the bed closest to the doors on the girl side.

I change into a loose grey shirt and loose grey pants that I have to fold over a couple times. I put my boots under my bed. I meet the guy's eyes, and he motions to the hall. I nod slightly. He walks out first and I follow shortly after. He leans against the wall and I stand in front of him.

"Okay, I've been wanting to know your name all day, I just didn't want to ask in front of everybody else," he says and I smile.

"My name is Leslie," I say.

"Leslie," he tests it, "I'm Matt."

I stick my hand out, and he just looks at it weirdly. "Oh right, I forgot Abnegation ways," I say feeling stupid. I start to retract my hand but he grabs it with a firm grip. He gives it a shake and drops it.

I think I'm looking weird at him because he says, "I've watched others do it."

I nod and we head back into the rooms. Two girls stand talking by one of their beds. When I get back to my claimed bed, the first one offers to do my hair in a bun. I let her. She brushes my hair, and then twists it up into a bun.

"Thank you," I say politely. She nods and retreats to her bed.

I crawl into my bed and fall asleep thinking about the life I left behind.

**Jake POV **

After watching all my friends part ways, I stand up with the rest of the Erudite and head outside. Leslie, getting on to the bus, catches my eye and gives me a small wave. I wave back. Right before I get into the car, I see Lacey. She's with the rest of the Amity. Her face is tears streaked and her eyes are red, but she's never looked more beautiful. I want to run over to her and embrace her. I can't though, all because of my decision. I mentally curse myself. Lacey gives me a sad smile and I smile back. One of the Erudite pushes me lightly toward a car. I get shoved in beside a girl with almost white hair, that not natural it has to be bleached it doesn't even look good.

She's babbling in my left ear in an annoying high pitched voice, but I don't pay attention. I glance over and she's looking at me like I was supposed to answer a question.

"Sorry, what?" I say stupidly.

"I said," she says in her annoying voice, "what's your name?"

"Jake," I answer shortly not wanting to continue this conversation. She seems like one of those girls that's fake all over. Fake smile. Fake hair. Fake personality. Fake face. It all looks fake.

"I'm Britney," she trills.

"Nice to meet you," I say flatly trying to not roll my eyes.

I continue to block her out. She is probably gonna be one of those girls that are all over me. Lacey always looked annoyed when girls did this. I know I'm way more annoyed than she is when it happens. I always complained to her afterwards, what am I gonna do now? Who am I gonna rant to?

The Erudite building comes into view after about fifteen minutes. I've always loved the outdoors, I'm glad the building is mostly glass. We load out of the cars and a lady with blonde-natural-hair stands waiting for us. She introduces herself as Cara and tells us that she is our instructor for now and other times she invents new things. She leads us to a dormitory I'm assuming and tells us to change.

Changing out of my nice red shirt and jeans, I select a blue shirt exactly like the red one I was wearing with a collar and cuffs. I also select a pair of dark blue dress pants. After everyone has changed Cara leads us to a cafeteria. I walk down the line where you get food. When you stick your plate under a sensor it spits a 'perfect' amount of that food. I find it really cool. I hope I can be an inventor, if I make it into Erudite.

I select an empty table and slowly eat my food. When I look up I am surprised by about five sets of eyes. I jump back. All owners of the sets of eyes giggle. Every single one is a girl. _Oh great. _I catch the eye of a guy with dark skin and dark hair a table over. He mouths _Sorry. _And I mouth back _Help Me. _He turns takes another bite and then walks over to my table.

"Hey bro!" he says, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He squeezes in between me and a girl. He whispers in my ear, "Do you want completely away from them?" I nod fiercely.

"I need to speak with you," he says out loud all the girls wait for me to respond. "Privately," he adds. All the girls shoulders slump. He stands and I follow him out the door.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I exclaim once we get out the door, "I thought I was a goner!"

"Hey, no problem," he claps my shoulder, "I've had it happen, I know what it's like."

"It happens all the time to me," I groan.

"Your name?" he questions.

"Jake," I respond, "Jake Bythe."

"I'm Ricardo," he tells me, "Ricardo Mayer."

"Thank you again for saving me!"

"Really, no problem, you'd do the same for me right?" He looks at me.

"Of course, after that," I grin.

He grins too. He suggests we go to the boy dorm, and I agree wholeheartedly. I change into blue athletic shorts and a darker blue plain t-shirt. Ricardo walks over to my bed.

"Hey, want to go check out the labs?" he questions and smiles mischievously.

I return the smile and reply, "Sure thing."

We sneak past the rest of the initiates and head down the hall, quietly, towards the labs I assume. I assume a lot. We arrive at a glass door that looks into a lab with metal tables with a lab set on each-beakers, burner, and chemicals, stuff like that. He opens the door, and of course it has to squeak. I cringe.

"Wanna make a table explode?" he asks.

"Who wouldn't?" I answer with a question and I grin.

He leads me over to a lab table towards the back. He grabs all the ingredients off a shelf in the back corner and off the table. I start to put one in, but he blocks me and informs me that is the last ingredient to put it. He puts most of the ingredients in and stops then looks at me.

"Wanna do the honors?" he asks and grins at me.

I smile wide and take it from him. "We'll have ten seconds to get away right?"

"Yes, we better hurry though," he answers.

I pour it in and we run for the door. Crouching down, we watch the beaker explode the table and itself. I hear someone coming and we throw the door open and run down the halls laughing like maniacs.

"That was awesome!" I exclaim.

"You bet it was," he says, "I don't do anything less than awesome."

Still laughing, we walk into the dorm room. All the other boys look at us. Quieting my laughs I walk over to my bed. I get into my bed and pull the covers up to my chin. I'd like to think Lacey is doing the same thing right now. I really shouldn't have left her. I was starting to feel more than just a friendship. I did what I said I would. _Oh no. _I rush to the pile of discarded clothes.

I dig through until I find my pants, which hold an important item. I pull the picture of me and Lacey about a week before the ceremony; Lacey just randomly said she wanted a picture. So I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around my middle. She was wearing a yellow peasant shirt with ruffles in the front and a pair of red skinny jeans; I was wearing a collared yellow shirt and some jeans.

I also have the picture Becca took of her on my back, both of us laughing. The last picture I brought was all five of us covered in paint after a water balloon fight with balloons filled with paint. Lacey has a big pink splotch of pink in her hair; I had a neon green spot on my chest. All of us have our arms around one another. I miss them.

With my pictures, I head back to my bed. I shove the pictures under my pillow before climbing in and pulling the covers back up to my chin. I fall asleep quick, as I always have


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So guess what?! One more person that's not my sister reviewed! Woo hoo! But I really like writing this story. So, I'm gonna continue it, Please drop a review at the bottom though. :)**

**Kellen POV **

After everyone selects their future, I follow the Candor down the stairs and outside. After we load onto a bus, I stare out the window. Lacey is smiling at Jake and he's smiling back. She then looks in my direction still smiling. I smile back. Someone plops down beside me just as the bus starts to move. Looking over I see a girl with dark skin and black hair like me. She glances in my direction, I look away quickly a blush creeping onto my cheeks because I was caught staring.

"I'm Izzie," she says and I look back her way.

"Kellen," I state and she sticks out her hand. I grip her hand in a handshake and let go before I can embarrass myself more.

"Why'd you transfer?" she asks bluntly.

I'm about to ask where her manners are when I remember Candor don't have manners. "I didn't really fit in Amity, I would always say something true and then they'd put me on peace serum because what I said was rude," I say putting air quotes around _rude. _She laughs.

"Nobody gets us. They think we're rude but we're just saying truth," she says.

"Sometimes Candor are rude, just because it's in your mind it doesn't mean you have to say it. If they ask you if they look okay and they don't? Well that's different than just going up to them and saying 'you look bad'," I say using my hands for emphasis. She gapes at me. I snap in front of her face.

She breaks out of her trance, "Well. . . I umm . . . don't have an argument for . . . that."

"Maybe I should make new rules for Candor," I just about clap my hands over my mouth when I remember. She doesn't even seem affected by that though.

"Maybe you should," she says.

Now it's my turn to gape. She looks at me, "What, it's true. I don't like being called rude. And maybe if the rules change I wouldn't be dishonoring my faction every time I hold something in."

I nod. She turns away and I go back to looking out the window watching the city pass by. A black and white building comes into view. When we get closer I recognize the Candor scales.

I get out of the bus with everyone else. Jack Kang is there to greet us. He welcomes us and ushers us inside. He introduces us to Julia and her young assistant, Rose. Unsurprisingly, someone asks why Rose is here. Julia explains that Rose is her niece and she's watching her for the week. "Of course it had to be the week I'm training you all," she adds exasperated.

Julia leads us down a long hallway. Someone tugs on my arm and I look over, but nobody is there. Then I look down slightly and there's Rose.

"My mommy says that there's not many people left with skin like mine," she says, "but you are dark like me and so is that other girl. What's your name?"

I laugh at her rambling, "Kellen."

"Do you know that girls name?"

"Yes, her name is Izzie."

"You like her!" she practically shouts.

"No I don't!" I protest.

"My sister taught me how to tell if a guy likes a girl before she left and the way you said her name was one of the ways to tell."

"Well, I don't," I say, "And Candor tell the truth."

"That's one of the other ways, denying it. And technically you're not Candor yet," she looks up at me and smirks.

I groan. Thankfully, we arrive at the dorm room and Julia calls Rose over. She mouths a _sorry _at me. I just smile and shake my head. I walk into the dorm room behind Izzie. _All of my friends won't look like my friends after today. We're all changing into our new factions clothes. _I change into a white collared shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

We follow Julia and Rose to the cafeteria. I fill my plate deciding to save the ice cream bar for later. I sit at a table with Izzie and a few other people. The table is silent except for the clang of forks against plates.

"Well…" a girl with dark brown straight hair and light skin says dragging it out.

"Well what?" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes (Leslie, Lacey and Becca would call him 'hot') asks.

"Well it's silent and you guys are being boring."

"You are too," someone counters.

"Okay . . . what are your names?" the girl with dark brown hair says.

"Jess," a girl with light brown wavy hair and green eyes says.

"I'm Alex," the 'hot' guy says.

"Sabrina," dark brown haired girl says.

"Kellen," I add.

"And I'm Izzie."

"I'm gonna go get desert," I tell them, standing up.

"I'll come too," Izzie and Sabrina say in unison. They look at each other and laugh. Then they stand up and the three of us walk over to the ice cream bar. I get strawberry ice cream and put chocolate chips and caramel sauce on top. Adding a cherry, I go to stand and wait for the girls. When they're done we head back to the table.

When we finish eating, all the initiates head back to the dorms. I change into less nice versions of my day outfit for bed. I lay in bed ready to sleep. I am going to miss them so bad. We were a really good team. Becca was always the leader. Leslie looked for the positive in every idea anyone had. Jake offered random facts that kind of related to what we were talking, and looked for the 'logical' way. Lacey took the notes and kept us on track with her sweet encouragement. And I offered the blunt comments on all ideas. We got a lot done together.

I don't know if we can do it apart… We'll probably start over and forget each other. Actually probably not, even if we do move on we'll still think about our first sixteen years of life. Until maybe sixteen years from now, when we'll have been in our new faction as long as we were in Amity, together. I fall asleep with these thoughts on my mind.

**Lacey POV (she's back) **

After choosing Amity, I sit back down with my mom. The Dauntless get up and walk out. I try to catch Becca's eye but she doesn't look my way. The Amity get up and when I pass Leslie I throw her a smile. We walk outside and begin to walk to the farming trucks to take us home. I feel someone staring at me so I look in that direction. Jake. I give him sad smile and he smiles back, but gets shoved into a car. Still smiling, I look towards the Candor buses. I see Kellen and he smiles back.

I load into a truck next to a girl from my school, Shaylee. I sit on a box of apples. An Abnegation transfer with brown hair with natural blonde highlights and brown eyes sits next to me. When the truck starts moving, I turn to her.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She looks confused, "Me?"

"Yes, you," I laugh, "You're gonna have to get used to people talking to you."

"I know," she says, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, I'm Lacey," I extend my arms to hug her.

"I'm Kaylee," she just looks at my arms.

"Right," I laugh, "in Amity we hug to greet each other by hugging."

She laughs lightly, and I put my arms down and decide a handshake will work. I extend my hand, but she puts her arms around me. I hug her back.

"Maybe you will fit," I say and smile at her, "This is Shaylee," I motion at Shaylee.

Shaylee waves at Kaylee. "Hey, Shaylee and Kaylee!" I exclaim and start laughing, "They rhyme!" Shaylee starts laughing with me. Kaylee just watches us.

"You can draw attention to yourself now," I say. She laugh lightly again.

"Looks like we're the only initiates," Shaylee laughs.

"Just us?" I ask confused.

"In this car, it's just us. I don't know about the other cars. There weren't many Amity our age though. Just Michael, Tabitha, and Eli, then all your friends were the only ones turning sixteen this year."

"Oh," I giggle, "Did Michael, Tabitha or Eli transfer?"

"I know Michael did, I don't know about Tabitha or Eli."

"So, no transfers other than me?" Kaylee asks.

"I don't know," I say, "Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention to anything except my friends."

"Where are they?" Kaylee asks, "Your friends I mean."

Tears pool up in my eyes, "Transferred . . . all of them did."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"You didn't know," I blink back the tears before they stain my face even more.

"There was another transfer," Shaylee adds.

"Which faction were they from?" Kaylee asks.

"I think Erudite," Shaylee answers.

"So there's like five initiates," I say giggling.

"Guess so," Shaylee laughs.

By then the truck has arrived at Amity. My dad offers his hand to me to help me down. I take it and hop down. He helps Shaylee and Kaylee down and shoots me a smile. I grin. My dad always helps everybody; well he did come from Abnegation.

Johanna shows the five of us the dorm and we wait for Kaylee and the Erudite guy to change. Johanna then takes us to the cafeteria. Turns out Tabitha did transfer so the initiates are me, Shaylee, Kaylee, Eli, and the Erudite.

I sit at my usual table, in my usual spot. Jake would be sitting on my right, Becca would be sitting on his right, Kellen would be on her right, and Leslie would be on my left if it weren't for the choosing ceremony. Someone plops their plate on my left side. I look over and Shaylee sits next to me. Eli sits on her left. Kaylee plops next to me on the right. And the Erudite transfer sits in the last spot. I smile. At least I have some friends who care.

"I'll be right back," I tell them heading to get food. After I fill my plate, I head back to the table where they're all laughing.

"What happened?" I sit down picking up my fork.

"Eli thought Luke said his name was Puke!" Kaylee laughs. I look at Shaylee as if to say 'who's Luke?' She motions her head at the Erudite, still laughing. I start laughing too. I can barely eat I'm laughing so hard, even if it wasn't that funny. I manage to finish eating.

Johanna tells the three of us to lead the others back to the dorms. I link my arms with Shaylee and Kaylee and we lead them to the dorms. I change into a pair of yellow pajama shorts and a washed red cotton t-shirt. Kaylee and Shaylee are sitting on Kaylee's bed talking. I go over to join them.

"Hey," I say.

"Oh hey," Shaylee responds.

"Okay, we were just talking about Eli and Luke," Kaylee giggles.

"What about them?" I ask.

"They're so cute," Shaylee gushes.

"Eh, I guess," I say.

They are, but not a cute as Jake. Eli has green eyes, light brown hair, and a strong jawline. He's built strong while Luke is thinner but you can still tell he's strong. He has dark brown eyes, and dark brown almost black hair, and fair skin. While Jake on the other hand, he has perfect medium brown hair, and perfectly ocean blue eyes. He's built like Eli and no offence to Eli but Jake rocks it better than he does. I wish he didn't leave. I bet he'll find a girlfriend. And I'll be left here a loner for life.

"They so are," Kaylee adds.

"Knock yourselves out," I tell them, raising my eyebrows and laughing.

"Thanks," they say and get up and run towards Eli and Luke slowing down and trying to look natural when they get over there. I start laughing. They look over a give a half-hearted glare. I give them thumbs up. And they just turn around towards the boys and start up a conversation.

I decide to go on a walk in the orchards. Walking through the rows of trees, I let my mind wander. _Why _is all I can think. _Why_ did we have to be so different? _Why_ did we have to get so close? _Why_ does it hurt me so much? _Why_ do I have to have new friends that care enough to be just like them? _Why _did any of this have to happen? _Why? Why? Why? _

Nearing the last row of trees lost in thoughts, I bump into someone and fall flat on my back. Hitting my head on the ground, I black out.

**Review? Review! **


End file.
